Punk Pirate
by CursedDemonScythe
Summary: Joey D. Grey was caught in a deep storm and attacked by a few Pokemon. Now in One Piece world she finds herself on Whitebeards crew with her six and one extra Pokemon friends to help her on the way. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece or Pokémon. **

Character Information Page

Name: Joey D. Grey

Hair: Light purple

Eyes: Stormy Grey

Skin: Pale almost white skin

Age: 19

Personality: Calm, bored, serious

Pokémon: Ralts, Plusle, Misdreavos, Eevee, Duskull, Dragonair, Blaziken

About: She always keeps an extra Pokémon in case something was to happen and it was not in a battle. Can come up with the best strategies; have been training for 13 years with Blaziken, Dragonair 11, Duskull and Ralts 10, Misdreavos 8, and Eevee 5 close to evolution, Umbreon or Espeon.

Appearance: Brown leather chocker, low cut white shirt, purple and black stockings into black leather boots, plaid skirt held up with a black belt that has a skull with cross bones for buckle, and white chain necklace with cross on end. Also wears a black coat with brown fur lining.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just had to do something with Whitebeard pirates. Everyone's there and it's either before or after Ace joins I'm thinking about when he's still trying to kill Whitebeard I don't know but I will when I get to that part; and why no pairings? You only really know Ace's, and Marco's personalities. I hate pairings with them so… yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Pokémon.**

Chapter 1,

It was just another day I had just gotten a room at a hotel and was staying in the town for until I finished getting ready for the next town. I was in a town called Evergreen that allowed many trainers to restock supplies and heal all their Pokémon. I was right now in the Pokémon center feeding my Pokémon at one of the many cafeteria tables opened for trainers to feed their Pokémon. I was bringing food to my Ralts and Duskull; the rest of my Pokémon already having food.

"Here you go guys." I said setting the plate in front of them then sitting next to Blaziken as I started eating my own food. Dragonair had her tail rapped around my waist going down my left leg; her head resting on top of my shoulder. We were busy eating we didn't notice a 17 year old boy come up to my table.

"I challenge you to a battle!" the boy said.

"Fine, pick the place I'll be there when I'm done here."

"Meet me at the docks soon!" As he walked away I noticed everyone was whispering around me.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked a table of people and they're Pokémon.

"You just accepted a challenge from the strongest person in this town!" I smirked at this.

"All the more fun; return you guys." I said returning all but Blaziken because he liked to walk around once in a while. "Let's go!" I grabbed my bag and started towards the docks Blaziken following me.

When we got there I found the guy waiting in a dusty field next to the docks. He was holding four Poke ball's in his belt. He had blonde hair and wore a white sweatshirt with baggy pants. "I didn't think you would come!" He called trying to get me angry before the fight. "Four on four!"

"Right," I then looked at Blaziken. "Blaze you first." I said my Blaziken's nickname that I always call him by.

"Houndoom come out!"

"Blaze use flamethrower!" the Houndoom dodged the attack easily and came forward towards Blaze. "Use the fames as a barrier!" Blaze made a wall of flames. I then noticed out of the corner of my eye that there was a stand filled with people.

"Houndoom use tackle!" but before Houndoom could do that flames started licking at its feet.

"Hi jump kick!" I shouted. Blaze ran through the fire grabbed Houndoom by the stomach then kicked him in the gut sending him flying into the sky. The fire started to extinguish as Houndoom lay down swirls in his eyes.

"Houndoom come back. Worthless…," the boy muttered my eye began to twitch at this.

"Blaze return," Blaze went into a Poke ball with a fire sticker on it and I pulled out another Poke ball and tossed it out. "Ralts come on." Petals surrounded Ralts as she came out. The boy tossed out a Shuppet.

"Magic Leaf," Leaves started to shoot towards Shuppet who tried to dodge but it still hit him head on knocking him out.

"Stupid idiot, return." Shuppet returned at the mumble I didn't hear. "Ghastly come out!" but before he could attack I shouted.

"Hypnosis!" Ghastly fell asleep slowly. "Dream eater!" Ghastly then was knocked out.

"Ch." Ghastly then went back to its trainer. "Bulbasaur Vine Whip!"

"Fire Punch the vines." Ralts punched the vines her hand on fire the vines went back to the Bulbasaur as it tried to stop the fire. "Hyper Voice!" Ralts then opened her mouth and sung a tune. The Bulbasaur fell but did not faint. "Zen Head-butt," Ralts ran forward and hit Bulbasaur with her head knocking it out. "All right Ralts!" Everyone in the stands gasped at me winning. "Come here girl," Ralts then ran into my arms. "I think you and Blaze deserve a treat for your hard work." Ralts happily made a happy sigh. "It was a good fight but I have to go!" I then started to jog away from the man that was fuming. Ralts was still in my arms I usually kept her out of her Poke ball because she reflected my feelings. Not to mention she was pretty quiet at times.

It was the day after the battle and I was leaving to travel to the next village this time making sure that I had my extra Pokémon and Poke balls. "Let's go girl," I said to Ralts who jumped into my arms happily. I started walking outside holding a black Umbrella because it was raining. Let's get going… nothing's going to stop me. I started traveling through the pouring rain Ralts hugging me tightly. I was now in the forest walking with my backpack filled with my things and my poke balls on my belt. I started looking for shelter as the storm started getting worse taking my Umbrella the rain so thick I can't see and I end up falling off a cliff down into the crashing waves of the sea before I hit I return Ralts in a flash.

As I slowly opened up my eyes I found myself on the shore of an island to stiff to even move, and I slowly fell unconscious again.


End file.
